Z TO D
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: From Zoey to Dawn Mike gets a new girlfriend after a nasty breakup in the woods. a small one shot might lengthing later
1. Chapter 1

**NEW LOVES**

**A SMALL LITTLE ONE SHOT ABOUT DAKE MIKE AND DAWN I THOUGHT OF THIS COUPLE AS SOMETHING FUNNY TO WRITE ABOUT SO HERE IT GOES IN MIKE POV**

So me and Zoey were going on a hike on are break between are two towns. We were both half way through the hike when I decided to break the news to her. I wanted to break up with her because I didn't like her anymore. We both were drifting apart because during total drama we always were close but now we were falling apart.

"Zoey I think we should break up." I said and then I regretted it. Because she said.

"Wait? What? I thought you loved me?" She asked and then I said.

"I thought I did but we been falling apart ever since the season ended. I just think we should break up." I then put down my back pack I had and Zoey was crying now so she said.

"Fine have fun making out with Anna Marie!" She said and she pushed me which made me roll down the hill. As I rolled my ankle snapped so I said.

"Christ I can't believe this. Crap I should get up and grab my backpack. Now what did Cameron say about breaking a ankle?" I then struggled up to the top and grabbed my pack when I heard.

"Mike is that you?" I turned to see Dawn up in a tall tree. The tree had a platform in it with a rope hanging from it.

"Yeah it is. How are you Dawn?" I called up and she just got down from her tree. As she walked over I watched as she picked up Zoey's flower which she dropped before she left and said.

"Is this Zoey's flower?" So I just tried to get up and I tripped which ended in me hitting my head on a rock.

**BONK**

**DAWN'S POV**

When Mike got unconscious I nearly freaked out so I pulled him to my tree base. As I laid him on my bed I immediately checked his pulse and then said.

"Uragh I need my brother." So I grabbed my cellphone and checked my contact list. Lets see here.

Mom 360 847 2222

Dad 360 847 2222

Dusk 360 345 1234

Their we go Dusk. So I clicked on him and he denied my call and then tried to do video chat with me. My brother was so dumb sometimes. He may be stupid many times but he missed me even though he only lived a hour away. So I just accepted the facetime video and said.

"Hey Dusk." His blond hair hang messly over his left eye and he said.

"So why do you call me. Do you need me to join in your protest?" He joked because I still lived here even after it was turned into a national forest but hey I love all of my little tree friends. Then he sees Mike and I had laid him on my bed and took off his shirt to use as a sprain.

"Whose he?" He asked and then I said.

"Dusk he is my friend who I called you about. He is hurt and I need your help!" I then hear him let out a large sigh of relief. I blush since he is a bit over protective.

"Okay I will be over in 20 minutes I got to get my first aid kit also keep his head elevated. And I hope this 'friend' isn't that boy you said you had a crush on." He winks at me and turns off his phone. As I wait for Dusk to get here and he was his hopes are gone. Mike is the one I have a crush on I mean seriously his natural tan, thick spikey hair, and just a great personality. 5 personality's in fact. As I stare at him I think does he like me too.

There is a couple ways to find out. Lets see them.

Ask Mike if he loves me.

Look into Mike's Aura

Go into his mind and ask him their and he will not remember it

Defiantly number 3 its easy. I just go in find him ask him and then leave in fact I could learn more about his and Zoey's relationship. If I found out if they broke up then I can finally make my move or at least get him to make his move. I knew Mike's and Zoey's relationship was going down the drain from the beginning.

Zoey was lonely because of one reason her attitude and rage. She was not right for Mike so I knew that they had a week tops.

Now time to get inside Mike's head and get him to fall in love with me. Now what is it that I do again o yeah place my fingers to his temples and then concentrate on moving my aura to connect with his. It worked because I am a genius. So as I felt my energy went into his energy I said.

"I hope this works."

**MIKE'S DREAM IN DAWN'S POV**

When I came into Mike's dream I was in a house a small bedroom right now but I heard some people walking up stairs. I immediately dashed for a hiding spot. When I looked out I saw Mike come into the bedroom holding my hand. The other Dawn with his hand. As he and Dawn2 walked to the bed they started to make out and I mutter under my breath.

"O my God. Mike is in love with me." I then tripped which made me fall out of the closet right in front of Mike who was now shirtless along with me who was shirtless.

"Wait Dawn? Dawn!" He said and then he stood up still wearing his pants and said.

"Uh Dawn what the heck is going on?" He asked and Dawn2 said.

"Well apparently Dawn from the real world sent her energy into your mind to find something out and by the look on her face she wanted this. Am I right?" She asked and then I just started to stutter.

"Uh... yes." I then just look at Mike who then said.

"Was this what you wanted?"

"Uh yes." I said and then Mike just said.

"Yes I do like you Dawn liked you a lot during Total Drama but I was too blind by Zoey but I loved you the most. So I would have these weird dreams of me and you going on different dates from a hike to going to the movies. So do you want to go out?" I stare at him and then I walked up to him and attack him with my lips.

Then I said.

"I love you too." I then made out with Mike while the other Dawn disappeared. Then Mike awoke and I went back to my body to find out I had fallen down and cuddled up to him. Then Dusk said.

"Hello Dawn hows your boyfriend?" He asked as he took pictures. He then said. "What is wrong with him Dawn?" I then said.

"Okay I think he broke his ankle I already healed him mentally. I think just a couple more cessions and then I think I will complete the healing." I then kissed his cheek and Mike said.

"Well I think that can be arranged." He then watched as Dusk fix his ankle with magic when he said.

"Hm this is going to be a bit of rest I think you might need to stay off your foot for a couple days." He then said.

"Have fun kids. But not too much fun." He then jumps off the platforms away. As me and Mike make out a little more I grab Zoey's hair flower and hide it. Not wanting to spoil the moment. For this was a great time. For when one thing dies another thing begins.

**SO I MADE THIS JUST TO GIVE A NEW COUPLE TO DAWN'S GENRE SO I THOUGHT MIKE AND DAWN. THAT SOUNDS NICE EVEN THOUGH THEY NEVER TALKED BUT WHO WAS I SUPPOSE TO PICK OWEN OR LIGHTENING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Z TO D PART 2**

**TOTAL DRAMA HEROS VS VILLAINS theirs a bit of language in this one so I am sorry if your offended**

**DAWNS POV**

Me and Mike were making out in my house when the TV said.

"Total Drama Hero's VS Villains. The all knew season of Total Drama with the following contestants.

Alejandro the Latin Heart throb V

Anna Marie the Jersey Shore reject V

B the silent hero H

Brick the army cadet H

Bridgette the Vegetarian surfer chick H

Cameron the bubble boy H

Cody the Lovable geek H

Courtney the psycho C.I.T V

Dakota the hot mutant H

Dawn the lovable forest girl H

Duncan the evil juvie V

Eva the strongest female in the world V

Zeke the freak V

Harold the boy scout H

Heather the b**** V

Jo the mix gender V

Lightening the idiot Jock V

Mike the MPD hero H

Noah the book worm H

Sam the loveable gamer H

Scott the evil back stabber trailer trash V

Staci the annoying V

Trent the Musician H

Zoey the Lonely psycho V

So lots of these people are pretty understandable except for Zoey and Staci whats with that?" Said Josh who was still the host of celebrity man hunt and then Chris who was working with him said.

"Well Zoey went crazy at the end of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and so after hurting Scott so much we changed her over immediately. So it looks like Staci we choose because she lied a lot. That is why we choose them but you know what is weird is that we have completely lost Dawn and Mike from are camera's that we have had placed around but we had a status update on Zoey's facebook which said." He turns to the T.V which had a facebook profile on which had Zoey's lastest one which read.

"Zoey is out of a relationship with Mike Heeds."

Dakota, Sam and 3 others commented on this.

Dakota: Really you guys broke up Dakotazoid sad :'(

Sam: Its okay Dakota maybe we can play Mario party later.

Dakota: Sam makes Dakotazoid happy. =:)

Scott: So Zoey want to go out? ;)

Zoey: no... your really ugly.

Celebrity Manhunt: thanks for the next story but where is Mike?

Zoey: Probably sucking face with Anna Marie what else do you think?

Celebrity Manhunt: Than why is Anna Marie sucking face with the Situation from Jersey Shore?

Zoey: Mikes then probably at his house or with some other bimbo.

Celebrity Manhunt: you jealous?

Zoey: no...yes...

Pans back to Chris and Josh who are enjoying cake.

"Well I think that Mike has been found because while on a hike. So lets see what he has been up to." Says Josh who then's clicks the remote which makes a picture of Mike in my house and I making out though all you see is my hair. The view looks like someone is looking down from a taller tree.

"Whoa who is Mike making out with?" Asked Josh and then we both turn which shows half of my face.

"Is that... yes it is its Dawn!" They said and then Mike kissed my forehead as we watch the TV then Josh said.

"Well Chris did anyone see that coming in fact where was this video taking place?" He asked and then a poll comes on screen.

"So after Zoey broke up we had a mega poll go out before we showed the Dawn and Mike make scene so here's the results about who Mike should date. The top three are... Anna Marie, Dakota, and Lindsay... not a single person thought that Dake would happen. Now that is just wow." Josh said and then Chris said.

"Now I think you guys should go find them but where are they?" Then Josh said.

"We are going their right now. Which is Dawn's house we should be their in half a hour which is a couple minutes for everyone else since this will come out a half hour later so see you soon Dawn." Then we saw a copter in the view and go down to the ground and immediately Mike said.

"What the hell how did they find out we were here!" He then pulled up are ladder and we went back to where we waited then I got a call from Dusk.

"Hello?" I asked and then Dusk said.

"Dawn I will be their in 20 minutes to pick you up is something wrong?" He asked as he was probably driving in his car so I just mutter.

"I am going to have to call you back we are being stalked." and then I was about to hang up when Dusk says.

"O I know I thought you didn't minded." I then said.

"Wait you knew? Then why aren't you helping?" I ask him and he just said.

"Well I thought you didn't mind your relationship going out into the public." He then said. "So whats the problem?" He asked and then I just said.

"Well do you think I would want to look like the girl that stole their friend boyfriend. I mean seriously they will think I am just like Gwen. I mean serious they will think I am a bimbo!" Then Mike came up and started to kiss me and muttered into my ears.

"Your not a whore Dawn you are my moon babe." He then started to message my back which he was able to do greatly. As he messaged me I started to lose my tensions and then Dusk said.

"Dawn I will be their in 15 minutes just don't let anyone up yet." I turn around to Mike and lean up to kiss him and he leans down. As we kiss its like fireworks are exploding around us. I cling on to him and I wrap my legs around his waist as we made out and we would mutter every so often words of comfort such as.

"I love you and etc." As we make out Dusk drives in and says.

"Wow this is a lot of people." I hear him from the ground and I get out of Mike's arms and throws down the rope ladder letting him up. As he climbs Chris and Josh try to get up so he just trys to shake them off which he thinks succeeded. As he got up he realized that Chris and Josh were still coming up so he said.

"IF you video tape a single second of this then I will be seeing you in courts!" He then heard Josh say.

"Even if we did get sued by you then you wouldn't get anywhere we have the best lawyers around. So I think that you should just do a simple interview with us and then let us leave." I hear Mike curse as they climbed up to our private sanctuary. Well not ours mostly mine but ever since we got together Mike and I started to spend a lot more time together.

"Okay fine just make it short. Mike, Dusk, and I are going to see a movie later." I then hear Chris say.

"So is Dusk a brother or uncle or cousin?" He is just staring at Dusk and I am getting a bit freaked out so I say.

"He is my older brother." I then hear Chris ask.

"How old is he?" And Dusk say.

"I am 21 why?" Then Dusk just stares at him and Chris says.

"Just wondering because I want a include some new contests to throw them off. Such as when Alejandro came in. So I been searching for a couple new contestants." Then Dusk backed off and said.

"No thanks..." Then Mike said.

"Can we get this interview on the move?" Then Josh said.

"Okay so Dawn, Mike how long have you guys dated?" So I just answered and said.

"2 weeks today. We though had feelings for each other for a while." Mike then plucked a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. Then Josh asked.

"So what are your thoughts of the next season of total drama?" So Mike answered so he said.

"Well I think its going to be dumb I don't even know if I am going." Chris than said.

"Well you are because we are forcing you its in your contract." Mike sighed and I said.

"At least we don't have to worry about being searched for anymore with this interview. But hey we should probably find somewhere else to meet up." Then Mike kissed me full on the lips and Josh said.

"So what about Zoey or the rest of the cast Dawn what do you think they will act to you after you stole Mike from Zoey in fact we have had your blog getting tons of hate mail from everyone. In fact here's the latest. Message from Hater911 it says. Dawn you are a boy friend stealing freak who is a moonwhore. So what are your thoughts on this?" I just says.

"Will I think Zoey will be okay that me and Mike are dating and the rest of the cast will too. And Hater911 is just a hater its in his/hers name. So I think that everything will be alright." Mike then kiss me on the lips which leads to us making out and Chris said.

"Well Josh why don't you guys go pack up I need a word with Dawn." As Josh left Chris said. "Dawn we decided that we want to have you win the season. Now all you do is play the game and eliminate other people the final challenge will be made for you and you will win simple as that. You though have to break up with Mike in a challenge and get back together with him after you two are locked in a safe together. So what do you say?" I stare at Chris and Mike did too so I said.

"What do you think Mike should I accept it?" Then Mike said.

"Will I want to stay with you all during this season so I am okay with it if we still end up happy in the end." I said and then me and Chris shaked hands. Though I just shook the hand of the devil.

**I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY SO PLEASE BE PATIENT**


	3. The Journey

Z TO DO

Well I been lazy but now I will continue each of my stories' I have… possibly…. But don't worry I will never forget my fans…. Unless I get hit in the head…. Anyway this may be a bit short but I will try to lengthing it… and it won't be focusioning on the game but more on one or two challenges or off moments where their making out or making new friends/enemys.

With out further abdue. Heres the next chapter

*DAWN'S POV*  
The bus ride was pretty long but I was able to see half the people glaring at Mike and I it made my aura depressed. While their aura's were feeled with hate, rage, violence, rudeness, and jealously but not just from one but two. Mike just looked away and looked out the window at the dirty city that passed through are view as we made are way to are next location.

I saw Sam playing his video games while Dakota was with Zoey who was glaring at me not really Mike more as me. Then I saw Scott widdeling a shank every so often stabbing at Cameron who was in the seat ahead of us. Cameron was dodging Scott's stabs and was watching the bubble boy movie.

Staci was talking to B… well Staci was talking B was inventing something. To their right Anna Marie was glaring at me and Mike. And at the very end was Brick and Jo who were doing weights. Lightening was tied to the very top… throwing foot balls at homeless people.

As we turned through the city to are destination I nudged Mike and said. "Do you think that we will go to the movie set, or somewhere else?" He just kissed my cheek and said. "Well it will probably just be somewhere he will try to kill us or harm us. But don't worry I will protect you." I blushed at the last part and he saw it so he just kissed my forehead and I grabbed a book from my bag.

*MIKE'S POV*  
As Dawn read a book from her bag I stared out and watched as I stared at the city… thinking about my uncle Vinnie and his pizzeria.

*Flash Back*  
a young Mike around 7 was walking around a kitchen watching people make pizza. His hair was a lot shorter yet he still had the gap. He wore a red Spiderman t-shirt and green shorts for soccer. His uncle Vinnie was his legal guardian because his parents were dead. His dad was killed in Afghanistan while his mother in a car accident coming to pick him up from his Uncle Vinnie. When he was 16 after getting bullied to much left the city and lived by himself in the country about a mile or so from Dawn's forest.

Young Mike just stared in awe as he saw how the pizza was made and when he made his own he had a smile so big it made his face look small. His spikey hair was full of pizza dough and sauce when he made his pizza. His face was so happy not knowing the accident awaiting from the phone call. Alerting him and his uncle… his mom was dead. He cried for hours and his ownly comfort was Vinnie. Who was like a dad to him after this.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

He always went to the city on holidays and would always come during special events to help out. Though it was a traumatizing day that day was. He would never feel the same so now he would just suppress those thoughts into the back of his mind though it didn't work. That was the time his personality's came in.

It was one of the hardest things in his life. He grew to accept that everything happens for a reason but it never goes away.

*DAWN'S POV*  
When we started to slow down and stop a huge banner blocked are window views and the doors locked shut. We were stuck in here. As I got up Mike grabbed my backpack his. We started to walk down the asile with Cameron when I was pushed by Scott… luckly I was caught by Mike who then pushed Scott onto his shank. Cameron just started to walk faster as Scott got up.

As we got out everyone gasped at what we saw!

*I will let you guys decide now what do you want!

The plane

A AMusment Park

A forest

A movie set

That's the choices answer In a review thank you my friends.


	4. Episode 1 the not so hungry hunger games

**Total Drama Z to D**

SO I am a bit late…. Okay so a lot late with the newest update but I have been trying to focus on stuff that isn't Total Drama for a while. As my loyal followers I know that many of you got an email about a new story for Naruto will I been crazy over Naruto for a bit and wrote a fanfic I will be writing another after I finish some other projects but right now I shall put up a time schedule of which story is getting updated. In order not at that time.

Total Drama Warrior is next

Then back to Naruto Tales of Sasuko

Total drama Vampires shall get a double header where I will finish it

Total Drama Z to D

Warrior

Naruto Tales of Sasuko get double header

Z to D

Warrior

Naruto Tales of Sasuko get double header

Total drama z to d

Finish up warrior if I can

Then finally I shall finish sasuko

Then start on a new story for Naruto and alternate between them.

Hope that is okay and Total Drama next Generation will be on Permeant Hiatus.

Okay let's do this shit.

*Dawn's POV*

We were at the Film Set! But why and what cause. I thought Chris wanted me to win I barely watched any movies except nature documentary's and Avatar. Maybe this is a hidden message for someone else… but whom.

Zoey might have been a big movie watcher maybe they are trying to cause drama because every time she wins and I don't get voted off. Maybe it's for a single challenge today.

"Listen up actors and actresses. This year we will be returning to the film set and we shall be doing 12 challenges and in each on someone will get eliminated. Till only 1 remains. Now the first movie shall be The Hunger Games. Now in this movie kids were pitted to the death by this really cool dude named President Snow. Though for some reason the really buff kid with the sword got killed by the teenage girl with the bow. O well can't always have a happy ending… so you will all have to fight to the death but we will be using are new VIRTUAL REALITY SIMULATOR OF DRAMA AND DOOM! Coo thunder noises." Chris said as he whispered the last part to his interns. As each kid slowly but surely walked up to the simulator Mike reached down and kissed my cheek.

"Activating Virtual Simulator… uploading in to memory banks 'Hunger Games FOOL!'… Activating 'Hunger Games FOOL!' loading to visors now… successful you may now put on your visors and enjoy 'Hunger Games FOOL!'" The machine said with inputs of Chef for the 'Hunger Games FOOL'.

Mike's POV

As the virtual design loaded I noticed something that I found interesting. We were on pedestals hovering over lava! As I looked for the Cornucopia I saw that there was an iron sword stabbed down to the hilt in the stone next to me.

"O yeah forgot to mention… we designed the thing to deliver electric shots for every time you get hurt." Chris said and then a virtual clock appeared with 30 seconds counting down till we could go.

I peered around looking for Dawn as I saw her by Dakotazoid and Zoey. Between all the weapons and supply's she would ever need to survive. I had to save her!

As I looked around for a good weapon I noticed a whip and a fedora. Look like everyone got a weapon of choice.

Lighting got a spiked mace, Jo got a spear, Brick got a cavalry sword, Sam got a Legend of Zelda blade, I got the fedora and whip for Manitoba, Dakotazoid got a dagger that looked like a looking mirror, Zoey got a bow and arrows, Cameron got a bunch of wires, Scott got a baseball bat, Staci got her relatives, Anna Marie got Hair Spray and a lighter, B got a toolbox, and Dawn got a blowgun with poisonous darts.

A gong rang out and everyone ran. Jo, Brick, and Lightening got their first but I came in second using Svetlana to jump across. Jo and Lightening were fighting each other while other people came to Cornucopia.

Lightening swung at Jo as retreated. Jo being smarter than Lightening knew that she had rang but if he got in far enough her spear was toast if Lightening stayed in offensive so much.

Brick who was battling it out with Sam had more of a friendly spar till. "Ouch that hurt man." Said Sam as Brick did a small cut across Sam's leg.

"I am sorry Cadet but I believe are mission is to kill each other would you like to take a break for the moment?" Brick asked Sam as they sat down and munched on the rewards of the Cornucopia.

As I placed on the fedora a new sense flew through my body as I gasped.

*Dawn's POV*

Zoey liked to play with her pray as she backed me up to the Cornucopia. Her hands moved to a long curved blade she was going to use to cut me up. As I peered around for a weapon I saw a katana lay a couple feet away from me. As Zoey raised her hand the blade clenched in her fist the end of a whip wrapped around her hand and the owner said. "Not today Sheila that's Mikeys girl and nothing going to hurt her."

Manitoba Smith pulled her off of me so I jumped over grabbing the katana and going straight through Zoey in one stab. Her Cannon boomed or so we thought as I felt Zoey still breathing and Manitoba pointed towards Staci where Lightening had ripped her to shreds.

As I placed the katana on my back Mike or Manitoba grabbed the poisonous darts and blow gun. I had stripped off some food and gear. I watched as Cameron snuck up behind Dakotazoid as she made out with Sam and choked her with the wire. Boom another cannon as Sam stared at his beloved dead. Sam charged after Cameron while Cameron jumped off of Dakota and ran to us.

Manitoba cracked his whip to scare Sam off as he charged forward. He was stopped as a spear entered his body. Boom, Boom two cannons one signifying that Sam and someone else had died.

The three of us ran to the exit into the forest as other people did as well. As we started to run away I saw Jo getting over powered by Lightening trying to get her spear back.

As we all stopped in are tracks at a clearing we saw Brick, Anna Marie, and Scott were fighting to the death. Brick was covered in scars and burn marks, Anna Marie was laying on the ground her leg missing, Scott clutching his left eye as blood covered his temple.

Brick was missing part of his stomach as Manitoba using his whip killed Scott with a fatal blow to his head, put Brick out of his misery by slitting his throat, and burned Anna Marie's dying body with her own hair spray.

Boom, Boom, Boom

Three more had died.

I thought for a moment. Scott, Zoey, Sam, Jo, Dakota, Anna Marie, Brick, and Staci were dead that was 1, 2, 4, 6, 8. 8 people were dead and only 5 remained us three being more than half.

I wonder how B was doing.

*B's POV*

B was running Lightening wanted him dead for some reason as he ran his tool box sprang open revealing an awl with a hammer. As he picked them up he grabbed a chisel tool and got to work craving a trap out of stone. Till the iron mace smashed his head in.

He was dead. BOOM!

*Cameron's POV*

So we were in the final 4 now that either B or Lightening were dead. After searching the supply's we made a campfire and Manitoba became Mike and snuggled next to Dawn. As I stared out and around I thought of how I killed Dakota. But this was a video game and none of that mattered in the real world.

I just hope I don't die next. Who am I kidding of course I am the weakest person out here I only have wires and a knife. But at least I know that I won't get eliminated.

BOOM

*Mike's POV*

As the Cannon went Dawn and I jumped up to see a pile of blood and Lightening smashing it over and over again. I raised the katana Dawn had as she grabbed her blowgun. I held a fighting stance.

As Lightening charged towards us his mace at the ready Dawn shot a dart striking his left leg. I did a fast slice across his chest as he rammed into me and smashed my head in with the mace as I stabbed his gut.

BOOM BOOM  
*Dawn's POV*

Mike and Lightening both lost so I had won.

"Will Actors and Actresses time to eliminate the loser and that is Staci. That is all now Staci please got to the lame o sine and Staci don't feel bad it's just that you died first."

*Chris's POV*

"What an exciting chapter stay tuned next time for the next episode in is exciting saga of events. Will Dawn and Mike's relationship thrive and become a new favorite, what is Sam's relationship towards Cameron now, and what is with the lack of Originality with the author. Find out next time on Total Drama Quiet on the Set!" Said Chris as a teenager with black hair and braces walked out and said.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. I get all of my ideas from the magical unicorn inside my head and then give them to everyone else because Steve said so. And if I wanted to I could turn you into a girl Chrystal. Now go back to cleaning my poop deck!"

"Yes Mr. Nta Fanfic."

"Now where are my Oc's!" I said because I am that awesome.


End file.
